


How Time Flies

by StrangerThanDiction



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerThanDiction/pseuds/StrangerThanDiction
Summary: Byulyi tells the story of how she met her wife to their daughter.





	How Time Flies

"I met mommy in a tree." Byulyi grin spreads as she spots said woman in the doorway of the bedroom. "To make it clear,  _I_  was not in the tree, she was in the tree." 

Byulyi beckons her wife closer with her eyes as she half-leans on her daughter's small twin bed in the same position she'd been in for the past half-hour. She always tells her daughter a story before bedtime, but some nights required more than one.

"Why was mommy in a tree?" Her daughter, still sitting up in bed, asks in the awe-struck way a kindergartner does when they are told their mother was once in a tree. 

"That is a good question Micha." 

"My kite got stuck very high in the branches," Yongsun explains, shuffling in with her hamster slippers and sitting on the opposite side of the bed, "and I wanted to get it."   

"Mommy has always been very short." Byulyi adds in an exaggerated whisper. Micha giggles. "Lucky for her, I have always been very tall."

"But mama, you're just as tall as mommy." 

Yongsun smirks, patting Micha's leg. "I know, but mama doesn't like that fact." 

"Moving on," Byulyi says quickly not willing to get into her obvious height superiority at this time, "I asked if she needed help and she said -"

"'No'." Yongsun finishes for her. "And I didn't." 

"Mommy was telling a tall-tale. She was stubborn even then." She flashes her wife a wide grin as she pouts at her, arms crossed. "So I did the only thing I could do: saved the damsel in distress." 

Micha's face stretches in her anticipation, "How'd you save mommy?" 

"I climbed right up in the tree with her with these muscles right here." Byulyi flexes her arm muscles, smiling at Micha's nose crinkling in amusement.

"But mommy's the strong one." She counters through her giggles. She squirms further under the covers, pleased with her mommy's pleased face. "But what happened next?"

"She got the kite for me," Yongsun admits, ignoring Byulyi who continues to flex her muscles. "She was just skinny enough to climb on the thinner branches." 

"Hey!"

"And then you were friends?" Micha asks.

"Mommy didn't give me any attention back then. She was a big sixth-grader and I was only a little fifth-grader." 

"Mama is being dramatic. That's just how it was back then." Yong glances knowingly at her wife, "And mama was saving the kites of all the girl's back then."

Byulyi coughs suddenly, face turning a dark red. "I think it's night-night time, Micha." 

"Aww," she whines, but snuggles under the covers anyway, blinking tiredly. "You haven't said how you got together."

They exchange a quick glance. "That's a story for when you are a bit older Micha." Yongsun explains, struggling to keep her features neutral. "But next time, we can tell the story of how we met Aunt Wheein and Aunt Hyejin."

"Okay." Micha agrees quickly. Her face scrunches with a big yawn. "Good night!"

"Good night, Mimi." Yongsun brushes a kiss across her cheek before standing.

Byulyi plants a long kiss on Micha's forehead. "Good night." 

They quietly leave the room,  Byulyi closing the door behind them with a soft smile at her daughter whose eyes are already closed. 

"She looks so much like you." Yongsun says as they head towards their own room.

"She  _is_  going to be a handsome woman." Byulyi admits, dodging Yongsun's playful slap with a laugh. "And our next child will be just as beautiful as their mother."

"Of course." Yongsun gaze flickers suggestively from her eyes to her lips. "Maybe we should try for a child now."

Byulyi's eyes widen, feigning innocence. "I don't think that's how it works, Yong." 

Her innocent facade doesn't last for long when Yongsun grabs a handful of her shirt, guiding them into their bedroom. "How about we try it?"

Byulyi fights a smile, letting herself be led. "Well, it can't hurt to try, I guess."


End file.
